Wario VS Shadow
Wario vs Shadow is a What-If Death Battle by ACG. Description Super Mario vs Sonic the Hedgehog! Which final member of the trio and copycat will remain? Will Shadow round up yet another win for Team Sonic? Or will Wario finally get a point for Team Mario? Find out in this exciting battle! Interlude Wiz: About a year ago, the Year of Luigi ended. Boomstick: And so did Luigi. Wiz: But now, another Mario vs Sonic match up is about to begin... Boomstick: Wario, the Yellow Capped Plumber Troll. Wiz: And Shadow, the Black Blur. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their strengths, feats and weaknesses to see who would win a Death Battle..... Wario Wiz: Wario is perhaps one of the deadliest, smartest and strongest characters in the Mario Universe. Boomstick:.....Seriously? Wario laughs as he rams into Fox with his Wario Bike Wiz: Knuckles has strength that rivals Donkey Kong, and is a strategist, always having a plan. However, he seems to use same one over and over again. Boomstick: Either use some of his battle mechs or stall out until farting. Which is deadly and explosive. Wiz: Wario is Mario's doppleganger, and fatter and shorter. However, he is much stronger. Boomstick: Wario's Wario Bike is horrifingly fast, and is pretty durable. And if it gets broken, Wario just eats it and pulls out another. Wiz: A trained fighter, Wario can lift up King Bob-Bomb and Bowser, 2 extremely heavy bosses. And he throughs both with ease! Boomstick: Wario can damage some of the strongest mascots who seem to have great durability, like Bowser, Charizard, Samus and Kirby. Wiz: Wario is pretty good with battle vehicles and power ups, able to use standard Mario power ups like the Super Leaf, Tanooki Suit, Fire Flower and Carrot. Boomstick: Wario uses some of Fawful's battleships and some space shuttles with awesome lasers. Wario is great in hand to hand combat, able to break open crates and destroy bricks, even metal! Wiz: Wario also has his OWN hammer, which can destroy Bullet Bills and Bob Bombs. Boomstick: Wario also has experience in Smash Bros, and has his own line of power ups that aren't very recongizable. Wiz: Wario's first power up is actually from the Smash Bros series, which is the Dark Cannon. It, though has to be charged, is fast like a bullet and traps enemies in a trophy version of themselves. Boomstick: Crazy Wario belches out powerful fumes that instantly KO weaker enemies, and Wario can also become Flat Wario, which proves his outstanding durability. Wiz: Fat Wario is nearly invincible, as most attacks just bounce off him. He also loses speed but gains incredible power. Boomstick: Bull Wario destroys blocks and enemies easily, also able to create shockwaves by stomping. Wiz: Dragon Wario can fly and breathe fire, but does have a time limit. Still, it is a very powerful item. Boomstick: Jet Wario is extremely fast and has great jumping power! He also rams into things recklessly ad maybe a bit drunk. Wiz: Wario also has different uniforms. Boomstick: Most of them look like he pulled em' out of an old dress up cabnet. Wiz: Cosmic Wario gives Wario a laser gun and the a great jump. Boomstick: Genius Wario can spot invisible items and has an extendable metal boxing glove. Wait, isn't that Tails'? Wiz: Captain Wario can float in water and can shoot torpedoes. Boomstick: But none of these compare to Wario-Man. Wiz: Making Wario invincible, much stronger, faster and the power of flight. He acceses this by using the Bad Garlic, and all his moves he uses in base form become much stronger, such as the Wario Bike, the Wario Waft and the Dash Attack. Boomstick: However, like almost every super form, it has a time limit. Wiz: Also, Wario is cocky and arrogant, also, most of his plans are predictable. Boomstick: Not to mention that even though he's a Mario character, he is extremely slow when he's not trying. And Wario is pretty lazy. Wiz: But he's NO slack in battle. Wario: So admit it..... Don't I look cool in the game screens? Those long, muscular legs on my sturdy toned frame.... I'm the perfect specimen of a man.....What!?!? You say I look fat and quadruple chin looks like a waterfall of flab? Shut up! That's just because you have you're television set up on widescreen display! Knuckles Fight Results Aftermath Trivia Category:'Mario vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Awesomecartoongames Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Follow up Death Battles